


Anniversary

by ritsuko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later, Jim is surprised by Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plude/gifts).



> This is for my lovely plude, it's our ten year anniversary, and I wanted to make something just for her. <3

Time had passed, and the crew of the USS Enterprise was well into their five year mission. Every day grew more and more complacent in the ways of daily life, the crew growing more and more into a family with each other, learning the subtle nuances in their peer's tones and movements, all of the things that made each and every individual themselves. 

The away mission had been a hard one, an ensign had fallen and broken his leg, and Jim had gotten in a fight with a creature that had looked like a cross between a ram and a spider, but with scales. And lots of teeth. It had taken enough stuns to render his phaser completely useless, but upon the final shot, the creature had stayed down. Still, it had swiped the Captain with a nasty set of dirty claws. Claw marks on his arm that were starting to look a little too infected for Bones' taste. Jim fidgeted on the cot, swiping his good hand through his hair and sighed. "C'mon Bones, I really don't think it's all that bad. . ."

Grunting in annoyance, the doctor had turned quickly and stabbed a hypospray in the captain's neck, and it gave him some small satisfaction to hear the blonde let out an irritated squeal. "You don't know the first thing about medicine, kid, so leave this to the professional. Last thing you want is your damn arm to rot and fall off." Bones growled, and readied a dermal regenerator.

Kirk chuckled. "As if you'd let that happen to me, Bones. I know you. . ." Jim's eyes started to droop slightly, and the younger man fell back onto the cot, unconscious. The dark haired man sighed, and got to work patching the kid up. It had been like this for years, Jim always getting into trouble and the older man taking care of him. Whereas the doctor liked to pretend that he found the captain and his ways annoying, they had become a comfort to him, helped him cope with his divorce and own insecurities. Taught him that when he thought he had nothing left, there could still be something left for him. 

Jim was his life raft. 

So, understandably, it really, really pissed him off every time the kid did something stupid that he had to patch up. 

McCoy pushed that all to the side, and worked on his patient, taking great care to patch up his oldest friend.

****************

Jim woke several hours later in his own bed, mouth dry. He hated hypos. Sometimes, he thought that the other man just stuck him with them because he knew how much the blonde hated them. But that was Bones for you. Glancing at his bedside table, he noticed a glass of water setting on the side, and gratefully grabbed for it, noting his healing arm. It did happen to look much better.

"Lights," he softly intoned after a huge gulp of water. The room gradually became brighter, and Kirk started to sit up in bed, yawning. As he swung his knees over the bed, he could hear someone in his bathroom, turning the sonic shower off. Smiling, he took another drink of water, and paused, staring across the floor to his desk. Jim swallowed audibly, and slowly got up, padding over to his desk, and namely, the thing on it.

It was a cupcake, about the size of the two of his fists put together. Perfectly iced in gold and blue swirls, white cake marbled with chocolate. With surgical precision, the number 5 carefully drawn in light blue icing on the top.

"Good to see you up." Leonard drawled behind him, and Jim turned and smiled. Bones always looked good after just having stepped out of the shower, but he did wish that they were back on Earth, just so he could see water droplets beading in the older man's hair, running down his torso. Instead he just would have to take in the delicious view of the man in nothing but his trousers.

The corner of Jim's mouth quirked. "You did a great job. I dunno though, one of these days you're gonna have to leave me a cool scar." He waggled his arm at the doctor, and Bones gave one of his patented you've-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me eyerolls. Jim snickered and stepped closer to the man. "What's with the cupcake?"

Bones looked away quickly, but not before Jim could see the start of a blush creeping across the older man's cheeks. Grinning widely, he draped himself over the other man's back, arm's wrapped around his neck. "Booooonnnes. . . did you make that for me?"

The doctor grumbled under his breath, ". . . s'not a big deal. . ."

Jim extricated himself and sauntered back over to the desk. Delicately, he picked up the pastry by its wrapper and pretended to inspect it. "Hmmm, what's this? A gold foil wrapper with little stars all over it? And this artful icing job? I wonder who could have mixed the colors to look like a shimmery quasar? And what do I detect in that buttercream?" Jim swooped a finger through the icing and playfully lifted it to his lips. The sweetness didn't disappoint, it tasted rich and sugary, with a hint of chocolate and mint laced in. And it was good. Really good. Better than replicator good.

Bones stared at the captain out of the corner of his eye, and Jim knew that he was being too much of a tease, tip of his finger still in his mouth. He knew that look on Leonard's face, the one that was about forty percent irritation and sixty percent need. Finally, the other man gave his custom eyeroll and grabbed Kirk by the wrist, checking over his healing area.

"You'll live." he mumbled. Gradually, chocolate eyes lifted to meet azure ones. "You don't have to be a dick about the fuckin' cupcake."

"I didn't know I was being a dick." Jim stated glibly, bringing the cupcake up to take another lick at the frosting, pink tongue darting out suggestively.

"You're teasing me." Bones grumbled, moving away to sit on the edge of Jim's bed.

Chuckling softly, Jim pulled back the wrapper to take a tiny bite, frosting getting all over his mouth. It was absolute heaven in a cupcake. "Seriously, though, where did this come from?"

Bones gave an exasperated snort. "Where do you think it came from, you damn fool? I made it!"

Jim looked slightly shocked for a moment, and then grins. "You made it?"

"Yeah. I rationed out just enough like ingredients from all these damn planets we've been to, and I made the damn thing." The doctor said it nonchalantly, as if the whole thing hadn't been as much of a production as it seemed, but Jim understood how hard it was just to get any ingredients, even those that matched the quality of what you would find on Earth, anywhere else in the galaxies.

Jim's smile faltered, eyes imploring. "But. . . why?"

The doctor looked his square in the eye, grumpy and irritable. "Because it's been five years, kid."

The blonde wracked his brain, trying to come up with exactly what the significance of this day five years ago could mean. So many things had happened in just the last several years, the deep space mission, Khan, exploring and taking supplies to different outposts, becoming the youngest captain in Starfleet history, Nero, beating the Kobayashi Maru, academy. . . all with Bones. . . all since. . .

He gave a lopsided grin and made his way over to Bones, plopping on the bed next to him.

The darker haired man looked over at him, irritation plain on his face. "You don't even remember, do you?"

Jim laughed, daubing his finger into the icing and coating it with a big glob. He proceeded to hold it up to the other man's lips. Bones raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, are you going to lick it or not?" Jim coaxed, and the doctor opened his mouth to throw back a retort when that sweet finger brushed past his lips and gently massaged his tongue with the sugary frosting. Damn, he had done a good job on that cupcake. The captain rearranged himself on the bed, throwing one leg over Bones' lap, straddling the other man. Leonard's eyebrows raised, but the corner of his mouth tugged up as he sucked on Jim's finger with languorous swipes of his tongue. 

"Mmmmm. . . happy?" Bones asked as he relinquished Jim's finger, and the other man snickered.

He pressed his forehead to the other man's staring deeply into those dark eyes. "Of course I am. Look at everything I have. I'm the captain of my own ship, and the envy of Starfleet. Cadets want to grow up to be me. We have all these crazy adventures, and I have more of a family than I have ever known." The blonde leaned to brush a small kiss on the doctor's lips. "All of this started with you. Five years ago. On a shuttle where you told me you might throw up on me."

Bones stared at him for a long moment, and then crashed his mouth into the younger man's, the taste of chocolate mint coating their tongues. When they pulled apart, gasping, Kirk smiled broadly, and Bones panted, evident he wanted more. Setting the cupcake on his bedside table, Jim could only comply.


End file.
